


Jungle Of Silence

by ybjungleboyqueen151328



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybjungleboyqueen151328/pseuds/ybjungleboyqueen151328
Summary: When luchasaurus is 20 he finds jungle boy a young boy living in the woods they form a bond. what happens when he learns he can wrestle n becomes a wrestler but he has to tell people hes silence doesnt ever talk since. when he joins aew will they make up a fake history because they cant say the truth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n Austin is luchasaurus's real name. my friend Jason came up with the title

2005

Austin loved to hike in the woods just as the sun came up one hike he heard crying he didn't know if it was an animal or human so he ignored it. Two days later he still heard the noise so he went towards and saw a young boy with his leg caught in a trap the boy look like he'd been in the woods for a while he just had tattered jeans on.  
"What's your name? How long have you been out there." The boy didn't a word he looked scared making grunting noises. Austin went towards him he looked like he wanted to fight until Austin set him free. 

"Can you speak?" He looked back at the tall man like he had no idea what he meant. Austin was able to pick him up he knew the boy needed a hospital. Where did the boy come from? He seems almost feral Austin thought to himself first took the boy to get clean him up and get him some clothes.  
"Don't worried you'll be safe I'll take care of you."  
"Safe safe safe safe." He spoke smiling at him he ran into the store to buy a shirt, some jeans, and shoes for him. When they got home Austin ran a bath for him he got so sad seeing all the dirt come off of him he had blonde curls. Austin helped him get dressed he didn't like the shoes. He got on all fours trying to walk but his leg was too damaged.

"We're going to go to the hospital. If anybody asks I'm your brother." The boy jumping in his arms they went to the car driving to the hospital.  
"I need help my brother cut his leg very bad." When they went back the moment the doctor tried to touch him the boy acted like a scared animal but Austin, was able to calm him down.  
"They won't hurt you and I'll be by your side sorry. He's a little slow."  
"What's his name?" He didn't know it and he knew the boy couldn't say it or even know it.  
"It wouldn't help he doesn't know what anyway." The boy needed surgery to repair the cut. They believed Austin didn't ask any questions. He knew the boy needed a name. One day on the phone he was talking to his friend the boy was listening to him say the name, Jack. He crawled over to the phone but he had no idea what it was.  
"Jack Jack Jack."  
"You like that name? You wanted to be your name?" He nodded jumping up and down try not to hurt his leg.  
"Then Jack's your name. You're about 8 years old then act like an eight-year-old. After your leg heals we have to teach you how to walk. You need to know how to read and write." For the whole time, he was healing Austin was able to teach him how to read and write. Jack had to learn how to do everything but he picked it up quick. One month later he saw Jack watching wrestling copying every move with accuracy. 

"Wrestler." Jack pointed to himself smiling then put it to the tv.  
"You want to be a wrestler Jack."  
"Yeah."  
"If I find you a place where you can train you to want to do it."  
"Yeah." Austin knew Jack never been around others his age yeah did nephew around Jack's age and got his sister to bring him over. Austin pulled Mike aside before introducing him to Jack.  
"I want you to meet a new kid around your age. Before we go up to him he can't talk much he's kind of shy. Jack meet Mike." He went up to the other kid looking down then he shook his hand.  
"Jack." Pointed to himself the two seem to get along and made a new friend. Jack joined a wrestling team winning medals and trophies he was a natural. The first time Jack had his picture taken he freaked out running away hiding Austin had to explain to him as Jack grew up him and Austin grew closer he gave my birthday telling him on June 15th he was born.  
"You Dad?"  
"Yes, Jack I am. He hugged him he just hug him tight. He was so glad they found each other. One week Austin came down with the flu Jack was left alone. Jack was hungry so he walked to the corner store to get some food when he got there and started eating and drinking the owner started to yell at him he got scared he ran off with the food. He forgot where the house was so he ran to the only house he knew. When Austin was feeling better he looked for Jack but couldn't find him he looked around the neighborhood then did he go back to the woods Austin thought to himself. Austin walked around the woods calling his name Jack came out running to him wrapping his arms around him.  
"Jack, what happened?"  
"So scared. Forgot home."  
"What scared you?"  
"Yelled at." As they were walking home he pointed to the store Jack seemed scared so Austin told him to wait outside for him.  
"Did you yell at Jack?"  
"He was eating and drinking without paying when I told him he ran off."  
"He didn't know. He's sorry." When they got home Austin had to talk to Jack about that incident.  
"Jack you can't take food or drinks from the store without paying for them. Next time tell me and I'll get to give you money." He looked back at Austin like he was confused.  
"Sorry, you mad?"  
"No, you didn't know. Don't run away you scared me." Next time they were out Austin taught him how to get back home and how to buy things.  
"Next time you get lost say lost and repeat this number they'll call me and get me." He said the number to Jack till he could say it back.  
"Jack promise me something. No matter what happens no going back to the woods."  
"Why?"  
"That's not your home something bad could happen to you like when I found you."  
"Promise." During wintertime, a bad bug was going around the day before Jack wasn't acting himself looking out of it. When Austin went to wake Jack up he wasn't in bed he found him in the closet sitting when he went to him he made angry grunting noises.  
"What's wrong?" He managed to touch his forehead it was on fire. Austin knew why he was acting like that this must be the first time he's sick he's acting like a scared sick animal he thought to himself.  
"Dad." He pointed to himself Jack went towards him Austin was able to get him in bed.  
"Sick."  
"You need to stay in bed and I'll take care of you. Have you ever been sick before?" Jack looked back at him like he didn't know what to say. In the middle of the night, Austin knew he had to take Jack to the hospital  
"Jack you need to go to the doctor. Remember you have to act normally they only want to help. He nodded he picked him up they got in the car driving to the hospital when they got there they took Jack right away. They ran tests taking blood Jack was out of it when they did it Austin new Jack probably wouldn't have let them do it.  
"It looks like your son got dehydrated we gave him fluids. He should be back to himself but we want to keep him for a day." Austin went to him he had to talk to him they had to hook you up this stuff to make you better don't freak out. When he woke up Jack reached for Austin he held his hand.  
"Why?" Jack pointed to his arm then to the bags he looks scared.  
"Because you got really sick. You have to stay here for a day."  
"Alone?"  
"I'm not going anywhere." The doctor came back in she was glad to see Jack was awake.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Scared. Go home."  
"We want to keep you for a day to make sure it's nothing serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people to start to question Jack n Austin's relationship what will Austin say to them n tell jack what to say. what happens when Austin parents find out bout Jack what will they do. Jack has some firsts that scares him how will Austin explain them n make him feel better

The day before they were getting ready to leave the doctor pulled Austin aside   
"It seems like he's never been to the doctor once. How come at nine years old he is been once and the first time he was seriously hurt?"  
"He's a pretty healthy kid. He was on top of a tree and fell. I know I should take him to the doctor more." Austin was scared of what the doctor would say.  
"I understand but he still needs to go to the doctor." Jack was listening he looks scared and upset when Austin came back he hugged him before leaving in the car Austin saw the look on Jack's face.  
"Trouble."  
"Everything is fine don't be so sad. I promise you I'm not going anywhere. They were just concerned about you. You got to rest when we get home you're still sick. I'll always be your dad but sometimes you have to say I'm your brother."  
"Why?" He wasn't sure how to answer Jack in a way he would understand.  
"Because of your story, it might look bad. Plus it's for your safety." He looked so confused trying to understand everything he said.  
"Just do it for me."  
"Okay." When they got home Jack went to bed and fell asleep. Most of the people in his family didn't know about Jack even though had been almost a year. How would he tell them and how would they react

Three months later

Austin's family was coming over he told Jack he was happy to meet them. He was nervous an hour later they showed up.  
"Glad to see you mom and dad. There's something I have to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"I have a son. Almost a year ago I found a feral little boy in the woods. I've been taking care of him."  
"How old he is?"  
"9 his name is Jack. Jack come out and say hi."  
"Hi. Jack." He pointed to himself he backed up a little when his parents try to hug him. It seemed like they love Jack.   
"How sweet of you to do this for him."  
"You can't tell a lot of people if they knew I'm afraid they might separate us and that would destroy him."  
"We won't let that happen. Nice to meet you, Jack." He just got nodded back smiling at them.  
"He's happy to meet you guys too."  
"So he's not that vocal?"

"Been working on it. I understand him when he doesn't. After a while, you'll understand him better."One day when Jack was at his wrestling league one of the parents came up to Austin.

"How come his parents never come to see him only you?"  
"They travel a lot."  
"I thought you were his parent." Another parent wanted to know the same thing Austin he wasn't sure to answer that.  
"Our parents travel so much he thinks of me as his dad."  
"How sweet you care for your brother like that." When it was over Jack noticed the way the kids would say I love you to their parents he loved watching that. When they were driving Jack turned Austin smiling.   
"Love Dad."  
"You love Jack?"  
"Of course I love you, Jack. I'm glad you loved me."  
"Why Dad loved Jack." Austin was surprised by that comment but knew he didn't understand love. "Because we're family and you're my son. We bonded instantly I knew I loved you."  
"We family?"  
"Yes, nothing will tear us apart."  
"Love family love dad." When they got home in the drive Austin pulled Jack in for a long hug they just hugged.   
"Jack I need you to do something for me."  
"Sure if anyone asks about your parents just say traveling and brother watches me."  
"Why?"  
"They might get suspicious." Jack looked at Austin looking very confused.  
"I mean if people think I'm your dad they might ask questions and might try to separate us."  
"Separate us?"  
"Take you away." Jack look sad when Austin said that like it bothered him Austin hugged him.  
"That will happen I promise you. Don't be upset." He wiped a tear soon Jack was smiling again. A couple of months later after winning a big tournament, a local paper wanted to do a story on Jack so he interviewed him Jack was scared.   
"Hi I'm Paul from the local newspaper sports page and I'm doing a story on you. You're Jack right?" Jack looked back at Austin like he wanted him to take him home.  
"Home." He ran out of the door Austin ran after him wondering where he went. The reporter asked the other parents about Jack.  
"What you know about that kid Jack?"  
"Not a lot I know he doesn't talk much." Austin found Jack hiding in a janitor closet Austin told Jack to stay in the hallway he wanted to talk to the reporter.  
"Sorry for him running away. He's really shy doesn't do well with strangers. He doesn't talk. Can you talk about his accomplishments."  
"I won't write the other stuff." When Austin went into the hallway Jack was crying Austin held him tight.  
"Sorry, you got scared. They understand. Don't cry it's okay."  
"Why he want Jack to talk?"  
"When athletes do great things people want to read about them and they want and they wanted to talk to about the people behind the sport. The next practice everybody wanted to know what happened with Jack. "Austin why did your brother act like that."  
"He's just really shy."  
"Why doesn't he talk and when he does it's weird?"  
"He's a mute he only knows a couple of words."  
"Sorry, that must be hard."  
"Sometimes but I know what he means."  
"Does that mean he's special."  
"No, he's normal he just doesn't speak." Austin knew Jack wasn't normal not in the normal way kids his age act. During one of his matches, Jack came down hard on his arm. He grabbed it making loud whimpering noises. He ran under the bleachers stay there till mostly everyone left Austin knew something was wrong. He got Jack to come out.  
"Jack, what's wrong?"  
"Arm." He pointed to his arm when Austin touched it he tried to hide he knew what that meant.  
"Jack I think you broke it. We need to go to the hospital."  
"Broke it. Why the hospital?"  
"To fix your arm. Remember when we're there you can't fight. I promise you'll be okay. it won't hurt."  
"Okay." He looked confused but trusted him. He was crying a little bit Austin put his arm around him. When they got there they took Jack back to the room he didn't like being touched.  
"What happened."  
"Fell it broke." He pointed to his arm he went closer to Austin try not to look scared Austin held his hand  
"He broke it during a wrestling match."  
"We're going to need an x-ray to confirm it. We'll do it now."  
"Can I talk to him first he's never had one before."  
"Of course."  
"Jack this won't hurt at all it'll only take a minute I'll be right outside."  
"Okay." They came in with the machine he was scared but he looked at Austin the whole time. A couple of minutes later they confirmed he broke it.   
"Jack we have to put you in a cast. You can choose the color."  
"Want green." They told him how long he needed to be in it and the care he needed to do. Austin was proud of him Jack look like he was just glad to be out of there. Back in the car, he hugged Austin.  
"You know you can't wrestle until feel better?"  
"Why?"  
"Because they don't want to risk you getting hurt more. Plus you can't use your arm. It wouldn't make hard to wrestle."  
"See." Austin could tell he didn't really understand but understood enough. When they got home he went up to his room.


End file.
